Proving That I Love You
by JewDrop91
Summary: Genuinely have no idea what to put here...so just take the plunge!   But I do aplogise for the rubbish title. xx


**A/N: I decided on a little smut for our favourite couple. Haven't written some for a while. This is also to celebrate the fact I have now been a FF writer for a whole year today! :) I've met some brilliant writers and made some even more amazing friends. I love you girls :) xxx**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team - I Do Not Own**

Standing at the kitchen sink washing up the dishes that had been sat on the side since the night before, Jackie couldn't help but smile as soon as she heard the front door click shut and the sound of Robbie's happy whistling came floating down the hall to her ears, the sound getting louder as he walked towards the kitchen. In the end, Jackie couldn't hear the radio so she turned to him and raised an eyebrow which immediately halted his whistling.

"What?", he asked, sounding like a 5 year old.

"I think I'm going to have to start using sign language in this house. Your whistling is so loud I could no longer hear the radio!" Robbie opened his mouth to say something but she continued her speech, "and you took your time getting back. 'I'll only be gone 20 minutes' you said. That was at 9 o'clock. Its now 10.15."

Robbie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her so she was facing him. "Nag, nag, nag", he mumbled against her lips before pressing them together. What started as a sweet and innocent kiss soon turned into something more passionate and steamy. A kiss that started with Jackie standing against the sink fully clothed and ended with her on the kitchen table and missing her top & bra. Eventually they broke apart and Jackie let out a long breath. "I needed that."

Robbie grinned at her. "Yeah so did I." he leant in again but Jackie started to speak so he ran his hands across her breasts and then gently squeezed them.

"No Robs, I was talking about the long breath I just let out! Oh and how did I manage to lose my top and bra?" she inquired as she undid the last few buttons on his shirt and lifted it out of the waistbands of his trousers, sliding it down his arms and dropping it on the floor where her own clothes were.

"I have no idea, but er I am far from complaining." by this time Robbie had moved his hands down to her trousers, unclipped the buttons, slid the zip down and pulled them off. "Oh and the reason I was later than intended was because I ran into Lewis, Sarah and the kiddies in the shop and we got talking. They're dropping in later this afternoon for an hour or so."

"Oh I look forward to it. The children are called Thomas and Oliver, Robbie." she giggled slightly at the face he pulled then started to undo his trousers while he pressed kisses down her neck and across her jawline. His concentration was cut short when Jackie let his trousers and pant drop to his ankles and he gasped at the cool air round his legs and groin. Jackie laughed when he gasped and he tickled her ribs making her scream and laugh harder.

"Your mean." she managed to say once she'd stopped laughing.

"I can be a lot worse. A lot worse." he breathed in her ear as he ran a finger up the inside of her leg and sinking it into the v of her legs which made Jackie release a strangled cry. He slid it part way in then moved around before going all the way in and pulling out again. While he was doing this, Jackie summoned the energy she could and wrapped her hand around his groin and began to stroke him, gradually building a rhythm while she put her other arm round his neck and pulled him into a kiss. As they kissed, Robbie placed his hand on Jackie's and guided her to the middle of her legs then gradually pushed into her emitting a loud pleasuring noise from both of them.

They were still for a few moments while they kissed before Robbie started the movement. The movements started slowly, gradually becoming faster and more eratic the closer they got to climaxing. Robbie was attempting to hold out a little longer but when Jackie's muscles tightened around him and she shuddered with pleasure, he couldn't hold it in and came seconds after she had. They stayed in their positions for a while; there arms wrapped round each other. Robbie was whispering into Jackie's ear how much he loved her and how lucky he was to have her. When he pulled back slightly Jackie had tears streaming down her face. He smiled down at her. "I love you Jackie." "Now do you think we ought to get in the shower? I'm all soggy and I fear I may shrivel up!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up dear. You'll be fine. You should be careful that I don't shrivel up or you will be in trouble."

At 3 pm the doorbell rang. Robbie slid off the couch that he had been curled up on with Jackie, and answered it. As soon as he opened it, 8 month old Oliver practically threw himself into his arms and babbled excitedly. Robbie let Lewis and Sarah in and shut the door, all the while still holding Oliver and listening to him babbling away as though Robbie knew what he was saying. When he walked back into the front room, Jackie was crawling round on the floor with 4 year old Thomas; he stood and stared for a moment. "Do I ask, or just watch it disbelief?"

Lewis laughed. "You're asking for a beating mate." he noted catching sight of Jackie giving Robbie a glare.

"That's what I am hoping Lew" he replied with a wink.

Both men laughed while the two women looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "Shall we depart to the kitchen Sarah? Think it will be safer if we took the kids too."

"Sounds like a plan Jackie. Come on baby boy, come to Mummy." Sarah peeled Oliver from Robbie and followed Jackie through. When she got to the kitchen Thomas and Jackie were sharing a cuddle and giggling. She stood observing for a while. The interaction between Jackie and the small child seemed to flow extremely naturally and Sarah couldn't help but wonder if Jackie and Robbie would have kids themselves one day. As if her oldest son was thinking that same thing, he suddenly said to Jackie, "Auntie Jackie, are you and Uncle Robbie going to have children?"

Jackie placed the small sandwhich she'd made for Tommy on the plate and turned to him, picking him up and sitting him on the kitchen table. "Would you like us to Tommy?"

"Yes Auntie Jackie. You'll be a great Mummy." Thomas told her with a big smile.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you little man."

Just at that moment, Robbie and Lewis entered he kitchen. Robbie saw the tears in Jackie's eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he turned Thomas round and said to him, "Oi, hands off my woman. She's mine you know." then he tickled him making Thomas giggle.

"No. Mine." came the reply as Thomas stood up on the table and clung on to Jackie giggling. "Can I marry you Auntie Jackie? Please?"

"I'll make sure he treats you right Jackie." put in Lewis who laughed when he saw Robbie pout.

"Oh aye, well in that case, yes Thomas I'll marry you. Sorry Robs." she winked at him over Thomas's shoulder.

Robbie winked back and then faked a pout. Tapping Thomas on the shoulder he held his hands up and told him, "I'll fight you for her."

Little Thomas shook his head. "Too much effort Uncle Robbie. Besides, Auntie Jackie already said yes."

Lewis rested an arm on Robbie's shoulder. "You just got told by a four year old. How do you feel?"

Robbie gave Lewis a sideways glance before announcing, "Yeah well I blame the parents meself."

At 5.30 Lewis and Sarah said their goodbyes and left Robbie and Jackie. They stood on the doorstep as Lewis strapped Oliver into his carseat. Looking over at them Lewis smiled then bent down into the car. "Look at Robbie's hand. Look where it is."

Sarah turned her head and grinned when she saw that Robbie had both his hands resting on Jackie's stomach and was rubbing it slightly. "I think children will be the perfect addition for them, don't you?"

Lewis slid into the drivers seat, buckled himself in and started the engine. "Oh yes, I think so." He honked as he pullled away while Sarah and Thomas waved.

Laying together in bed later on, Robbie ran a hand down Jackie's bare back and over her bum when he suddenly spoke. "Were you crying earlier on in the kitchen?"

Jackie nodded. "Little Thomas was asking me if you and I were going to have children. I asked him if he wanted us to and he said yes because he thought I'd make a great Mummy." the memory made a few tears escape.

"He was right to. You'd be a wonderful Mum." then he leant down and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart they laid in silence again for a while.

"Can I ask you something Jacks?"

"Of course."

"When do you want children?"

There was a pause while Jackie thought. "Soon I suppose, otherwise I'll think I'm too old for them."

"If you want them, how far from now do you want them. Next year, year after?"

"Not next year, but maybe the year after. Why all the questions?"

Turning his body slightly, he reached in the drawer next to his side of the bed and bought out a small velvet box. The he turned back facing Jackie and hugged their naked bodies closer together before putting the box in between them and opening it so she could see inside it.

"I asked because I wanted to know if you'd marry me and if you said yes then we could start to plan it before children were involved in it too." "So, will you marry me?"

Jackie could only nod her head in response as she seemed to have lost the ability to speak. As Robbie slid the ring on her finger tears began to fall down her face. "I love you Jackie. I always have and I always will." he whispered as he wiped away her tears.

"I love you too Robbie. You've made me so happy."

Once the tears had dried up they snuggled down under the covers. Just as Jackie was about to drift off a voice whispered in her ear. "Now you've agreed to marry me, you do now what this means right?"

Jackie chuckled slightly. "Yep. I'm going to have to tell Thomas that the engagement is off."

**Finito.**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? Tell me =)**

**Personally I think this story has turned out to be total and utter trash and I'm sorry. xx**


End file.
